


The Third Elevator

by Lonely_succubus462



Category: Death Parade (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 19:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21104708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_succubus462/pseuds/Lonely_succubus462
Summary: 'She had no idea what kind of future would await her, but as Decim’s smiling face hung in her mind, she thought that perhaps it was going to be okay.“Goodbye, Decim.” She whispered, and let the warm darkness encompass her.'





	The Third Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I recently got the limited edition Blu-ray/dvd collection; so to celebrate, I thought I would write a little something. ^_^ Apparently my fan fiction expertise is limited to niche anime lmao. So for the few that read this, thank you for your time! :) Oh, and this will most likely be two chapters.

Chiyuki roughly rubbed at the tears that waterfalled from her burning eyes. She knew it was impossible to continue this life...this _existence_ that had become her life at Quindecim; it was apparent by the patches of her skin that flaked and peeled from her temporary body. It was as if each piece that broke off and exposed the artificial mannequin beneath was saying **your time is up, your time is up**. She closed her eyes as the elevator began to rise, and her form became weightless and floating in the small metal space that surrounded her. She knew that prior to her arrival at Quindecim, she had committed suicide; aside from the immense sadness and bitter cold that took over her body, she didn’t have much memory of the death itself. As she floated, the gentle hum of the elevator mechanics took over her senses and an almost euphoria covered her body. She wouldn’t say she was hot nor cold, but in a comfortable temperature state that she had never experienced before. If she had to put a feeling to it, it was similar to being fully submerged in a cool pool on a hot day. All of it was oddly...freeing. Was this how death was supposed to feel? Chiyuki wasn’t sure how long she had been living and assisting at Quindecim, (not that it would matter, since time there is more of a concept than reality) but she had come to truly love and cherish those that she came to know during that time. Nona with her quick wit and matter-of-fact mentality, Ginti with his humorously short fuse, Clavis with his infinity smile, and Decim...Oh, how she was going to miss everything about Decim. She clutched at the growing pain in her chest and swallowed heavily to prevent the tears from welling up again. Yes, she was indeed going to miss it all. She had no idea what kind of future would await her, but as Decim’s smiling face hung in her mind, she thought that perhaps it was going to be okay.  
“Goodbye, Decim.” She whispered, and let the warm darkness encompass her.

“Well, this is most peculiar.” An amused voice spoke down to her.  
Chiyuki’s eyes fluttered open and she immediately had to shield her face from the beams of sunlight that bore down on her. She groggily blinked a few times, then peered through her fingers at the figure that was standing at her feet.  
“N-Nona?” She croaked, and began coughing at the dryness that burned her throat.  
“Of course, my dear.” Nona curtly replied, then impatiently began drumming her fingers on her suspenders. “And would you mind telling me what you are doing here?”  
Chiyuki slowly sat up and pressed a hand to her temple that was beginning to throb. She looked at her surroundings through squinted eyes as Nona observed her quietly with crossed arms. Her free hand gripped at leafy greenery beside her and she gazed down to find herself seated on familiar shrubbery that she had once awoken upon to find her memory a clean slate.  
“Wh-why am I..._here_?” She stammered in bewilderment. Nona sighed and daintily sat beside her; the bush barely shifting beneath her small frame.  
“That’s what I’m trying to figure out as well.” She turned to Chiyuki and jutted her chin outwards. “Do you remember anything?”  
Chiyuki scrunched her eyebrows and concentrated on what had occurred prior to this strange reunion. “Well it’s not like the last time I woke up on this bush, if that’s what you’re thinking. I know exactly who I am, who you are, and what this place is.” She shot a glance at Nona who was watching her with an unreadable expression. “Decim-” She began again but had to swallow the lump in her throat that formed at his name escaping her lips before she could continue. “Decim made his final judgement for me, and I was sent off in the elevator. I remember floating, and it feeling peaceful...and then I woke up here.”  
“And you are positive that’s the last thing that happened?” Nona inquired with a raised eyebrow, and Chiyuki replied with a confident nod. She stretched her arms outward and flexed her fingers, then got off the bush with a single hop. “Well, this is indeed a most unusual case. It’s been-” Her eyes flicked upwards in thought for a moment. “-19 months since Decim passed his final judgement on you and sent you away for reincarnation.” Chiyuki’s eyes must have been bugging out of her skull, because Nona nodded in agreement with her. “Yes, that is a very long time to be unaccounted for. Well, I suppose it’s time to get to the bottom of it then! Are you able to walk?” She held her hand out to her and Chiyuki took it hesitantly.  
She cautiously got to her feet, and aside from a little shakiness, she was surprisingly steady on her legs. She shot a quick look at her feet, and fixated on her knee that was no longer a plastic ball joint, but instead a normal bony knee like nothing had ever happened to it. How unusual indeed, she thought to herself.

The elevator arrived with a gentle chime and Clavis’s smiling face awaited in the entryway.  
“Sorry for making you wait! Where to-” His expression faltered for a moment when he saw Chiyuki and he quickly shot a glance at Nona before clearing his throat and resuming his professional pose. “Where to?” He repeated with his focus on the air between them instead of on any one particular person.  
“For the first stop, we’re going to the fifteenth floor.” Nona stated as they both entered the elevator. She crossed her arms and stared straight ahead at the metal doors as she spoke. “I don’t know exactly what is going on, but I may have a hypothesis-”  
“What’s your hypothesis?” Chiyuki blurted out. Clavis kept his attention on the bronze button panel, but slightly tilted his head to show he was listening as well. Nona was unphased by the interruption and continued to stare ahead when she spoke again.  
“As you are aware, there are two elevators for once judgement has been passed. I have not seen it in my lifetime, but I have heard rumors about a _third_ elevator. While the entrance to that third elevator is inside one of the two previously mentioned, somehow during the transition, the occupant finds themselves moved to that third elevator. It is said to be for those who have strong attachments to this world and are destined for a fate that is neither reincarnation or the void.” She sighed and tossed her large braid over her shoulder. “Like I said, it’s just a hypothesis.” The elevator dinged and the metal doors slid open.  
“Here you are ladies. Level fifteen: Quindecim.” Clavis smiled, extending his hand out to prevent the doors from closing. Nona nodded once and walked out, while Chiyuki followed behind her after muttering a soft ‘thank you’.  
The gentle flow of water bubbled behind the dimly lit rows of bamboo that lined the long hallway. The only other sounds to be heard were the gentle clacking of their heels on the floor. Chiyuki anxiously clenched her fists at her side. Was Decim still the bartender? What would she say to him? Considering arbiters have their memories wiped clean after so long…would he even remember who she was?  
Nona eyed her and spoke quietly. “You know, it is necessary that an arbiter’s memories be wiped clean after a short period of time to allow them to properly and accurately continue to do their job.” Chiyuki silently nodded, she knew where this was going. “And I’ve always known Decim to go by the book when it comes to his duties. However, in this strange period of your supposed absence, he has _insisted_ that I extend this period for him.”  
Chiyuki skidded on her heels and turned to her “Are-are you saying his memory hasn’t been wiped out yet?”  
Nona grinned and continued walking. “While I was extremely hesitant to grant such a wish, I’ve also never seen Decim so passionate about something before. I could only imagine it being you, my dear, that must have made such an impact on him.” She paused for a moment and held her index finger to her chin. “You know...adding to my previous hypothesis, perhaps the will to stay in this world could be from an outsider source instead of the person in the elevator themselves?”  
Chiyuki nervously smoothed out her skirt. “So...you think that it’s Decim’s will to keep me here that prevented me from being reincarnated?”  
Nona shrugged nonchalantly and continued walking until they reached the atrium of the bar. “Again, it’s just a guess.”

The bar was the exact same as it had been when she left; the exception being the lack of Decim bowing with courtesy behind the counter. The familiar blues and violets illuminated from the stained glass, as the alcohol bottles glinted from the overhead lights. Nona plopped herself on a green barstool while Chiyuki gazed at the expansive room. She softly touched her fingertips to the cool glass of the aquarium and watched the white jellyfish dance about their water home. She slowly made her way to Nona and sat in her usual seat at the bar. She ran her hand over the smooth wood finish of the counter, and couldn’t help but smile at the flood of memories. She brought her attention back to the stained glass displayed in the center of the backdrop and noticed a new mannequin seated in the corner. A woman with long dark hair (aside from a single sliver of white), dressed in the short blazer and skirt that she knew all too well. Tears threatened to spill from the corners of her eyes. It was true, Decim didn’t want to forget her.  
“I’m terribly sorry, I wasn’t expecting any visitors.” Decim’s monotone voice called from across the way. She quickly spun her stool around; Decim stopping in his tracks when their eyes met. He sharply inhaled and dropped the paper sack of groceries that he was carrying; fresh produce tumbled out, while canned items began to roll away.  
Tears became free flowing as Chiyuki ran towards him and collided with his body, wrapping him in a hug. He stood paralyzed in shock until his arms inched their way around her waist. His hands then clutched desperately at her back and she heard his broken sobs.  
“It’s-it’s r-really you!” He choked out, pressing her tighter to his body. Chiyuki looked up and gently cupped his face in her hands; his hot tears dripped onto her fingers. “I didn’t want to forget you...I _couldn’t_ forget you!” He closed his eyes, brought a hand to rest on top of hers, and leaned into her touch. “And now you’re here.” He said softly, opening his eyes. His blue eyes that were always so lifeless and unreadable, now held a wave of emotions within them that she had never seen before. The traditional arbiter cross-shaped irises swirled inward, leaving behind humanlike pupils.  
“Yes it’s really me. I’m here, Decim.” She smiled and rubbed her thumb against his cheek. “I’m here.”  
Nona cleared her throat and made her way past them. “Well, I suppose I need to have a talk with a particular old man upstairs.” She grumbled. “I trust that she will be in good hands.” She tossed over her shoulder before turning the corner and disappearing down the long hallway. As Nona made her way down the hallway, she softly muttered to herself. “Rule number three: arbiters cannot feel emotions, for they are dummies.” She grinned and crossed her arms. Changes were indeed being made to this world.


End file.
